


Felipe baby

by diagon



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagon/pseuds/diagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a term of endearment but it started out as plan D for desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felipe baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lakester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakester/gifts).



> Sorry this isn't beta'd but time is of the essence and my queen of the semi-colons is away for the holidays - but I'll get her to tidy this up as soon as she's back.

Felipe Baby

It had all started as a bit of a joke. A Christmas gift idea that at the time seemed like a right laugh to Rob, but how easy is it to buy a present for an F1 driver who has the world at his feet?   
He'd only been Felipe's engineer since June and while six months was long enough to gain a lot of respect for the Brazilian – perhaps even more than respect, if Rob was being particularly honest back then – it wasn't quite long enough to properly gauge what to give.

The song had been plan D – D for desperation after the failure of plans A, B and C in no particular order.

Plan A was a Fangio biography that Rob had found in a second hand bookshop in San Marino back in 2004. It had some amazing hand coloured photographs where the tint of the Ferrari was jewel-bright compared to the dull grey of the Mercedes Benz and while the Maserati was also red, it didn't sing the way the Ferrari did. But then Rob heard Felipe joking that the last book he'd read was a book of prayers at junior school and that he'd rather look at F1 Racing.

Plan B was snooker tickets. Rob had it all worked out that he could take Felipe to the World Champs in Sheffield the next year. They had nearly a month off between Bahrain and Barcelona, and the final was a whole week before racing resumed. But then after he bought the tickets, Paul Hunter had died and then Rob didn't want to be sitting beside Felipe, trying to explain the intricacies of yellow, green, brown and snookering and getting all melancholy about such a waste of young talent. Felipe already teased him for being soppy, but that was mainly when he heard the football scores when Boro wasn't doing so well.   
Rob wished he'd gone through with the snooker idea. It was a cracking tournament with John Higgins knocking out Ronnie and then winning the final after being 10-14 down… still, hindsight was a great thing and his Uncle Stan had made use of the tickets instead.

Plan C was to meet Jeremy Clarkson at the Top Gear studios, but Rob quickly gave that one up as a real lost cause. Just because he wanted to meet Jeremy Clarkson, didn't mean that Felipe would. He'd never even watched Top Gear and while he knew who Richard Hammond was after the dragster crash near York, that didn't really count as a Christmas treat.

And so out of pure desperation Plan D was born. What to give the young driver who'd picked you to be his engineer and had promised they were a team who would go all the way to the drivers' championship.

It was mid-December and Ferrari were holding their annual Christmas party. It was a big one. A HUGE one with Michael retiring and what seemed like all of Italy wanting to be there to send him off in style.

Rob had roped in a couple of the other guys from the team to help, and although they thought he was mad – they were used to the oddities of Ferrari karaoke parties and figured Rob couldn't embarrass himself any more than Michael or Ralf did when let loose with a microphone.

And so, with a last pat of his blond wig, Rob took to the stage to a wave of whistles and cat calls. The stage lights were too bright to see much of the audience and Rob felt a cold slide of sweat down his back. He had no idea if Felipe was watching and if he wasn't then this was going to be a wasted effort.

"Good evening." The answering laughs from the crowd told Rob his rough northern accent wasn't meshing with the image of him in a white halter neck dress and wobbly high heels. With a slightly higher pitched voice he continued: "Felipe…. Felipe, are you there?"

That got another wave of cat-calls and a rosy cheeked Felipe was pushed to the edge of the stage, shaking his head with disbelief, but his eyes held a look that gave Rob courage.

"Felipe, this one's for you: Merry Christmas".

It was the most nerve-wracking five minutes of Rob's life. Even worse than the stomach-clenching last laps of the Turkish Grand Prix that year – when the world had been watching Fernando and Michael battling for second place, Rob was trying to keep his voice calm and coax Felipe to his first victory. He'd got through that race, so he could through this performance too… even if he became the laughing stock of the Scuderia.

_Felipe Baby,   
Just slip a nose cone under the tree   
For me   
Been an awful good girl   
Felipe Baby,   
So hurry down the chimney tonight _

Felipe baby,   
A Ferrari Enzo please too   
Light blue I'll wait up for you, dear   
Felipe baby,   
So hurry down the chimney tonight …

Rob was told afterwards that what he lacked in musicality he more than made up for in Marilyn impersonation skills. But it was just as embarrassing as he'd imagined, particularly when the whole Ferrari team started saying Felipe Baby whenever either of them was around.

Felipe, however, had seemed pleased. And at the end of the night when Rob was still wearing the dress, but his wig had long ago been stolen by the camper of the two Schumis, his young Brazilian had slung a warm arm around his shoulder and thanked him. Not just for the song, but for the whole second half of the season.

"Are you sure you want the Enzo in blue?" Felipe asked, "I think they're much sexier in red."  
Rob had just laughed: "I'll settle for you winning again in a red one."  
"Keep calling me baby and we have a deal."

Rob kept that promise. He got a lot of stick at first for calling Felipe baby over the pit radio, but it seemed to work: Three wins, seven podiums, six poles – even if it wasn't all smooth sailing – it was still a pretty good season.

And for Christmas 2007, Felipe gave Rob a gorgeous red Ferrari Enzo.

And in return, Rob gave Felipe the hottest night of sex either of them had ever had in the 11 months since they'd become lovers.

Rob also gave Felipe snooker tickets – which he only regretted after Felipe decided to support O'Sullivan. That Brazilian certainly had unlikely tastes.


End file.
